


Хорошими делами прославиться нельзя

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Приключения крокодила Гены и Чебурашки
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мисси вновь строит злодейские планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошими делами прославиться нельзя

Мисси навела подзорную трубу на двух подозрительных существ, копошившихся за забором в строительной пыли. Странные всё-таки земляне: всего лишь из-за того, что её элегантная шляпка, лихо сдвинутая набок, немного не соответствует данному временному периоду, на неё оборачиваются на улице (один юный смельчак в красном галстуке даже попробовал показать на неё пальцем; сам виноват), а двое явных инопланетян не привлекают ничьего внимания. Более того, земляне, кажется, взяли их под опеку и помогают строить дом для младшего из них: покрытого густым коричневым мехом, ушастого и напоминающего говорящего детёныша медведя из местной фауны. Второе существо представляло собой зелёную рептилию, но успело перенять от землян страсть к курению и музицированию на скрипучем народном инструменте. Он был лучше адаптирован социально: имел дом и работу в зоопарке. Одним из экспонатов, конечно; если бы остальные представители его вида узнали, этого товарища немедленно растерзали бы за позор, нанесённый всей их цивилизации.  
Мисси сложила подзорную трубу, подкралась ближе и подтянулась на руках, чтобы заглянуть через забор. Объекты наблюдения начали петь. Про дружбу, разумеется. Они все тут одержимы дружбой. В последнее время Мисси считала, что это чувство сильно переоценено. Она бы с удовольствием посмотрела, как бы эти идиоты запели, если бы в ответ на их просьбу «Давай дружить» на них наставили их собственный лазерный распылитель и чуть не прикончили. Мисси подобрала с земли кирпич и для пробы швырнула через забор, целясь в Ушастого.  
Кирпич грохнулся рядом с ним, едва не расплющив недоростка. Ушастый удивлённо посмотрел в небо, потом радостно воскликнул: «Гена, посмотри, я нашёл ещё один кирпич!» и потащил его своему зелёному приятелю. Тот погладил его по ушам и сказал что-то ласковое. Мисси закатила глаза: лицемеры! – и спрыгнула с забора.  
Она обогнула стройку и зашла со стороны ворот. Пригнувшись, заглянула внутрь: работа кипела, на неё никто не обращал внимания. Мисси открыла ридикюль, который был больше внутри, чем снаружи, и извлекла из него механическую крысу и пульт управления. Крысу она опустила на землю, а сама спряталась за забор.  
– Вперёд, Кларочка! – вполголоса скомандовала она крысе, названной в честь одной знакомой лупоглазой землянки: красные глазки животного напоминали Мисси о ней.  
Крыса вбежала на стройку, покружила вокруг Ушастого, затем вокруг Зелёного, и бросила к его ногам записку. Тот поднял её и прочёл по слогам (его высокоцивилизованные соплеменники точно умерли бы со стыда):  
– «Я хо-чу с ва-ми дру-жить. Но я бо-юсь».  
В это время Ушастый склонился к зверьку, чтобы его погладить. Крыска только этого и ждала: она рванула с места и вылетела за ворота.  
– Ой, куда же ты! – пропищал ушастый комок меха.  
– Она боится! – воскликнул Зелёный. – Нужно обязательно её найти и показать, что мы добрые и хорошие. За мной, Чебурашка!  
Как и следовало ожидать, оба побежали за потенциальной подружкой. Не заметив Мисси, стоявшую в тени за воротами, они протопали мимо и в недоумении остановились посреди пустой улицы. Мисси сунула два пальца в рот и заливисто свистнула.  
– Эй!  
Ушастый и Зелёный обернулись. Мисси вышла вперёд, почёсывая за ухом своего стального питомца, покрытого нежной шкуркой, которую она одолжила у настоящей крысы.  
– Это ваша крыска? – пискливо спросил маленький.  
– Моя, – Мисси ухмыльнулась.  
– А, так это вы хотите с нами дружить, а не ваша крыса! – сдедуцировал Зелёный.– Она принесла записку от вас?  
Мисси бросила ридикюль на землю и потёрла глаза.  
– А вы меня не обидите? – она даже всхлипнула, хотя для этой публики можно было особенно не стараться: они готовы были проглотить всё, что угодно.  
– Конечно, нет! – хриплым голосом, типичным для рептилий, заверил её Зелёный.  
– Ой! – Ушастый шмыгнул за спину своего приятеля, ещё сильнее тараща свои круглые глаза.  
– Что это с вашей сумочкой?.. Сумкой?.. Сумищей? – запинаясь, спросил тот.  
Мисси оглянулась: как и следовало, ридикюль разросся до таймлордовского роста, посерел, облупился, местами покрылся ржавчиной и превратился в трансформаторную будку.  
– Это мой дом.  
– Вы живёте в транформаторной будке? – удивился Ушастый. – А я – в телефонной!  
– Хотите заглянуть ко мне в гости? Я угощу вас чаем.  
Конечно, оба остолопа согласились, боясь обидеть нового «друга». Едва войдя в Тардис, Ушастый запрокинул голову, пытаясь охватить взглядом всю консольную комнату разом, но его уши перевесили, и он восхищённо повалился на спину.  
– Ой, Гена, я и не знал, что трансформаторные будки такие огромные!  
– Это не трансформаторная будка, – проявил тот недюжинную проницательность. – Это намного лучше! Это целая потайная электростанция!  
Рано обрадовалась, решила Мисси.  
– Чаю? – вздохнула она, глядя, как Зелёный бережно поднимает с пола своего приятеля.

* * *

Изначально Мисси планировала связать своих пленников и запереть в одной из дальних комнат Тардис. Она рассчитывала, что они, как минимум, сообразят, что их похитили, но нет: Гена и Чебурашка, как они себя называли, были незамутнённо наивны. Кандалы и запоры могли породить в них подозрения. Пока же они получали в достаточном количестве чай и пирожные, её пленники (или, выходит, гости?) вели себя смирно, всюду таскались за Мисси и задавали кучу дурацких вопросов. «А что это за штучка? А что будет, если я её дёрну? А почему весь дом вдруг зашумел и перевернулся вверх ногами?»  
Уходя из Тардис по делу, ради которого она и взяла на борт этих ненормальных, приходилось брать с них «честное пионерское» (что бы это ни значило), что они не будут ничего трогать. По возвращении Мисси находила, что они опять разбили несколько чашек и блюдец, пока искали варенье, и затем пролили его на консоль, но, к счастью, вывести Тардис из строя этим было нельзя.  
Вечерами оба укладывались спать в одной комнате, Зелёный подтыкал своему маленькому ушастому другу одеяло и читал стихи. Как-то Мисси из любопытства задержалась у их двери. Из услышанного можно было сделать вывод, что человечество не так уж безнадёжно, раз воспитывает своих детёнышей на сказках, по кровожадности не уступающим галлифрейским сказаниям о токлафанах:

_А злодей-то не шутит,_  
Руки-ноги он Мухе верёвками крутит,  
Зубы острые в самое сердце вонзает  
И кровь у неё выпивает.  
Муха криком кричит,  
Надрывается,  
А злодей молчит,  
Ухмыляется. 

Мисси ухмыльнулась и пошла дальше.

* * *

Наконец первый этап подготовки был закончен. Мисси построила перед собой Гену и Чебурашку и объявила:  
– Мы идём на прогулку!  
– Ур-р-ра! – запрыгали оба, ещё не зная, что их ждёт.  
Они вышли в тёмный подземный коридор, освещаемый только световой трубкой в руке у Мисси.  
– Ой! – пискнул Ушастый и забрался другу на руки.  
– Ух ты! Мы будем спе-ле-оло-га-ми, да? – спросил тот. Как Мисси и ожидала, ему под землёй понравилось больше, чем его маленькому приятелю. Она надеялась только, что родовая память не проснётся раньше времени.  
– Конечно, мои дорогие несмышлёныши. Вперёд! – она указала направление световой трубкой.  
Идти было недалеко, но коридор постоянно ветвился, так что приходилось следить, чтобы её пленники не заплутали, заинтересовавшись какой-нибудь «штучкой» в одном из переходов. Из-за того, что подземные ходы представляли собой настоящий лабиринт, подготовка и заняла так долго: среди множества скрытых в стенах люков нужно было найти правильный – работающий. Приборы тут не помогали, каждый приходилось освобождать от тысячелетних наслоений породы вручную и сканировать электронный замок с близкого расстояния.  
Через несколько минут они подошли к нужному люку, который Мисси отметила фосфоресцирующей буквой «М». Она полностью очистила вход, и шершавая сталь двери матово отсвечивала в белом сиянии лампы. Справа от неё виднелась чудом уцелевшая сенсорная панель.  
– Я знаю! Там клад! – взмахнул лапками Чебурашка.  
– Какие вы умные! – ухмыльнулась Мисси. – Ещё какой клад! Гена, дорогой, предоставляю тебе честь открыть эту пещеру Али-Бабы.  
– А можно я? – Ушастый подпрыгивал от нетерпения на руках у друга.  
– Да, можно Чебурашка это сделает? – согласился тот. Ушастый потянул лапы к панели, и Мисси рявкнула:  
– Нет!!! – пока он не успел нанести непоправимый ущерб.  
Оба остолбенели. Мисси кашлянула и добавила мягче:  
– Это должен сделать Гена.  
– Почему? – спросил тот.  
Потому что если панели коснётся представитель другого вида, вся подземная база перейдёт в режим обороны, и её усилия пойдут прахом – но это Мисси решила им не объяснять, а ограничилась коротким:  
– Потому что нужно слушаться старших.  
Гена подчинился. Мисси затаила дыхание. Сначала ничего не происходило, но затем из земных недр послышался лёгкий стук и гул, будто где-то приходили в движение механизмы. Гул приближался, и вот люк перед ними дрогнул, с его краёв посыпалась пыль, и круглая дверь втянулась в пол.  
– Я гений! – Мисси торжествующе подняла сжатые кулаки. Мимо неё Гена с Чебурашкой на руках прошёл в пещеру. Их обычного восторженного чириканья слышно не было, только тяжёлая поступь рептилии по каменному полу. Мисси это не понравилось: как бы они не натворили чего со страху. Она поспешила следом.  
После небольшой контрольной камеры с приборами и мониторами по стенам начинался ещё один коридор. В нём царил лёгкий полумрак: по мере их продвижения над каждым отрезком коридора загоралось тусклое дежурное освещение. Стены от пола до потолка были заняты контейнерами, напоминавшими прозрачные гробы с тянущимися к ним трубками и проводами. Сквозь стенки были хорошо различимы гуманоидные фигуры.  
Гена медленно шагал мимо них, глядя вправо и влево.  
– Гена, они же все как ты! – выдохнул Чебурашка.  
– Он прав, – сказала Мисси.  
Гена остановился. Обернулся. Его маленькие глазки были полны непонимания. Мисси коснулась ладонью одного из прохладных контейнеров.  
– Силурианцы, – мечтательно проговорила она. – Бывшие хозяева Земли. Они владели ею в эпоху динозавров и гигантских папоротников, пока в планету не врезался огромный метеорит и не перевернул все экосистемы с ног на голову. Ты, мой дорогой, один из них, осколок великой силурианской цивилизации.  
– Но я не... как его, не си-лу-ри-анец, – возразил Гена. Смешно было смотреть, как он с трудом выговаривает название своего народа. – Я крокодил.  
– Пф-ф! – презрительно хмыкнула Мисси. – Работникам зоопарка, которые навесили на тебя табличку «крокодил», надо объявить выговор. Ты прямоходящая рептилия с челюстью, приспособленной для артикуляции звуков, и противопоставленным большим пальцем. Покажите мне таких крокодилов! Ты силурианец, а это, – она обвела руками контейнеры, – твой народ. Ну что, ты рад?  
– Это же здорово, Гена! – поддержал её Чебурашка. – Посмотри, какая у тебя огромная семья! Я бы тоже хотел такую, но никто не знает, кто я и откуда, – он печально повесил уши.  
– Это элементарно, тоже мне загадка! – отмахнулась Мисси. – Сейчас речь не о тебе. Мой дорогой Гена, ты хочешь вернуть своих родственников к жизни?  
Тот медленно кивнул.  
– Тогда нажми на кнопку, – Мисси изящным жестом указала на панель.

* * *

_– Может, мы обидели кого-то зря,  
Календарь закроет этот лист…_

Гена, стоя на возвышении, дирижировал хором силурианцев, которые хрипло выводили незнакомые слова. Мисси сидела в углу, подперев щеку кулаком, и мрачно смотрела, как зелёный недокрокодил пускает под откос её чудесный план. 

_– Скатертью, скатертью дальний путь стелется  
И упирается прямо в небосклон…_

Одна из молодых рептилий, видимо, вылупившихся уже в подземном убежище, подняла руку:  
– Что такое небосклон?  
Гена прервал пение.  
– О, это прекрасная вещь! Мисси – наш друг, она обязательно покажет всем вам небо, и лес, и море…  
– Учтите, что ваши прежние владения захвачены говорящими обезьянами, – Мисси вновь попробовала разжечь в силурианцах огонь ненависти. – Чтобы насладиться миром наверху, вам сначала придётся уничтожить…  
– …подружиться с людьми! – перебил писклявым голоском Чебурашка. – И мы это сделаем, правда?  
– Сделаем! – бряцая бронёй, зашумели силурианцы.  
– Тьфу на вас.  
Мисси встала и пошла к Тардис. Если эти умники собираются дружить с людьми, пусть сами выкапываются из-под земли.  
Кто-то потянул её за юбку. Мисси посмотрела вниз: у её ног стоял Чебурашка и таращился на неё круглыми чёрными глазами.  
– Ты сказала, что знаешь, откуда я… Отвези меня туда. Пожалуйста?  
Мисси прищурилась. Эвоки с Эндора славились своим миролюбием, но тем интереснее задача. Что, если устроить землянам нашествие плюшевых мишек?  
Она протянула Чебурашке руку:  
– Полетели, дружок. Я покажу тебе вселенную.


End file.
